The Memories of a Bloody Night Sweetly
by PrussianKnight
Summary: Le miré, sus ojos eran fríos como la misma lluvia, tétricos y siniestros; pero su rostro mostraba, aunque vacía, aquella sonrisa que me tranquilizaba y aun así me inspiraba un profundo terror… // RusLet - Para KagomeKrizz


- Bwajajaja ¡Sean uno con Rusia!  
Bueno, el awesome Prusia me dejó subir este fic aquí. Porque tengo weba de hacer cuenta.  
Es para KagomeKrizz... la loca del salón de al lado y mi Letonia bwajajaja.  
Recalco el hecho que este fic no es de PrussianKnight. Sólo la cuenta.

Bien... ¡Felicidades a Krizz!

* * *

Corría desesperado, la lluvia era densa y empapaba todo mi cuerpo; cada gota se sentía tan helada, como si quisieran congelarlo. En mi desesperación, mi mirada se confundió en la lluvia, provocando que no divisara mi apresurado camino, haciéndome caer de lleno en el frío y húmedo suelo, tratando de incorporarme logré distinguir como la lluvia se detenía sobre mí. Le miré, sus ojos eran fríos como la misma lluvia, tétricos y siniestros; pero su rostro mostraba, aunque vacía, aquella sonrisa que me tranquilizaba y aun así me inspiraba un profundo terror…

- Rusia-sama - mis labios tartamudeando pronunciaron…

- Ven conmigo, todavía falta mucho para que llegues a tu casa - dijo extendiendo su mano hacia mí…

Temeroso, sonrojado y sin poder negarme a su petición, como si no tuviese más opción que decir _sí_. Me sujeté de su mano y me puse de pie, en eso, uno de mis torpes pasos me hizo tambalear, obligando a mi cuerpo recargarse en su pecho, de repente mi corazón comenzó a latir lentamente y mi rostro a sonrojarse, era como si casi pudiera oír aquel sonido retumbante de mis propios latidos que parecían no ser solamente míos, podría ser esa mi paranoica mente… o mis oídos cuchando lo que de verdad pasaba… le miré, aquel rostro lleno de seriedad, el cual no me mostraba aquel pensar que se escondía tal y como sus ojos detrás de aquel lacio y plateado cabello que se montaba sobre su blanca y descolorida tés, dejándome apenas notar una leve señal quizá de vergüenza, un débil sonrojar, _mi mente de nuevo,_ pensé.

Me alejé súbitamente, disculpándome de aquello, temeroso de su reacción, tartamudeaba al hablar.

No me contestó, sólo sonrió. De nuevo ese pelo, si ese, cual no me dejaba contemplar en sus totalidad aquella expresión…

- Sígueme - dijo sacándome de aquel pensamiento, tomándome por sorpresa mientras mi mente aún divagaba en aquel afán maldito de saber, si aquello, esa señal de vergüenza y ese eco retumbante que acompañaba a mi latir, eran jugarretas de mi propia mente que me hacía inquietante cada segundo que pasaba…

Caminé, siguiéndole bajo aquella sombrilla amarilla paso a paso, entre tanto, trataba de sacar de mi pensamiento aquello tan intrigante que a mi mente tanto preocupaba y enloquecía, pero de cierto modo, me trasmitía una extraña sensación de débil alegría…

- Tienes frío - escuche, parecía como si le encantara sentir mis sobresalto, tomándome cada vez más por sorpresa, mientras yo lo único que podía permitirme hacer no era más que observar su caminar tras sus espaldas…

Temeroso de convertirme en una molestia, entrecruzando mis brazos para que el temblar de mis nervios no se mezclara con el de mi inmenso frio, y que no me descubriese…

- No, Rusia- sama, estoy bien así… - dije mientras en mi pasamiento ocultaba cada vez más la verdad del aplastante frio que cada segundo parecía mezclarse con mi miedo, congelado mi frágil cuerpo, cada vez más insoportable…

Sin imaginarme que aquello sucedería, blanco y denso como la nieve la quitó de su cuerpo, aquella bufanda, dándose la vuelta, lentamente la puso sobre mi cuello, otra vez sólo dejándome ver la seriedad de su rostro, como si supiera que le había mentido. Lentamente se dio la vuelta y seguíamos caminando; la lluvia se hacía cada vez más fría, como si me doliera, cada gota clavándose en mi pequeño y frágil corazón, cual agujas afiladas, desgarrándolo latido a latido…

- Ya casi llegamos… - dijo y mi corazón seguía sufriendo su cruel tortura, y no me quedaba más sino temblar el resto del camino.

Frente a nosotros una casa inmensa, más bien parecía una especie de mansión; entramos por el pórtico y atravesamos el pasillo principal, oscuro, cubierto de telarañas como si no se hubiese limpiado en un buen tiempo, y del cual, despedía un olor muy extraño, las paredes tenían un peculiar tinte rojizo, todo esto me provocaba un temor inquietante que al combinarse con mi sufrimiento, me volvían un manojo de nervios…

- Ponte cómodo, Letonia… voy a buscar algo de comer… - dijo marchándose a la cocina…

Dejándome vagar por las habitaciones, totalmente vacías, sin más señal de vida que los muebles encontrados en ellas. En la habitación más cercana a la entrada, donde el olor y las marcas de aquel tinte se hacían más intensos, me acerqué por mi propia y/o desgraciada curiosidad, abrí de par en par la puerta, frente a mí las paredes, el piso y el techo, enteramente cubiertos por sangre cadáveres y las armas usadas quizá para matarles. Caí al suelo y de rodillas quedé muerto del miedo.

Mi temor era tan incontrolable que no pude ser capaz de notar su presencia, el estaba justo detrás de mí, con los cabellos cubriendo su rostro y con una inmensa seriedad. Se dirigió hacia mí, agachándose preguntó, casi susurrando en mi oído…

- ¡Dime, Letonia! ¿Qué piensas de mi ahora?... ¿me temes?... O acaso ¿me odias?... -

Su voz estremeció mi frágil cuerpo; estaba congelado por aquella impresión, que no pude contestarle.

Sus manos de repente rodearon mi cuerpo, acariciándolo, mientras comenzaba a besar mi cuello.

- Pa-pare… Rusia-sama… ¿Por qué hace esto? - dije avergonzado y temblando tratando de contener mis lágrimas, cosa que parecía ser en balde, pues no se detenía y las lagrimas comenzaba a salir de mis ojos, sin que pudiera contenerlas.

- Letonia, debes odiarme por esto, pero es que, no puedo evitarlo, me gustas y no puedo resistirme a esa mirada de temor - susurró de nuevo en mi oído, mordiéndolo de repente, haciéndome gritar y romper en llanto – ¡Ah-Ah, Rusia-sama pare! duele ahhh, duele mucho… -

Cada grito de _basta_ parecía excitarle más, provocando que recorriera mordiendo fuertemente mi cuello, se detuvo de repente, dejándome ver como lamia sus labios cubiertos de mi sangre, mostrándome una sonrisa lujuriosa y sádica; me arrojó contra el ensangrentado piso de aquella habitación y se posó sobre mi - Letonia, yo quiero que tú… -

- ¡Ahhh! ¡Lo que usted quiere es matarme!... Hágalo de una vez y no me torture mas, déjeme Rusia-sama… - dije cubierto de lagrimas interrumpiendo lo que él trataba de decirme…

Se detuvo quitándose de mí, noté como de su rosto comenzaban a salir lágrimas.

- ¡Vete, lárgate Letonia! , Si te quedas yo… yo, no tendré mas opción que matarte, yo… ¡Yo te amo! - decía tomando una tubería oxidada y con sangre, golpeando fuertemente la pared, entretanto pude ver como las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar descontroladas de su rostro y entonces lo pude comprender…

- ¡Rusia-sama!, yo…yo -trate de decir cuando…

- ¡Lárgate! ¡Entiéndelo! - me gritó furioso y con el rostro ya cubierto de lagrimas…

Mi cuerpo temblaba, tenía miedo, pero por alguna razón sentía que no quería alejarme de él, como si su sádica fuera para mí como un imán; lentamente me acerqué a él, le tomé de los brazos y le dije…

- Rusia-sama deténgase, yo… yo también le amo -

Me miró y por fin pude observar en el aquellos ojos grises, llorosos, limpios, con un calor oculto en ellos; esos no parecían ser los ojos de un asesino, de aquel que hubiese provocado tanta destrucción y muerte. De repente me tomó del mentón con una mano y con la otra me pegó a su cuerpo, lentamente me besó y me dejé llevar por la tibieza, ternura y pasión de aquel beso, hasta que mi aliento se consumió casi por completo.

- Letonia ¿de verdad me amas?... - Dijo separándose de mí, mirándome con el rostro sonrojado y a su vez serio - ¿tienes miedo de mí?... -

- Yo tengo mucho miedo Rusia-sama, pero yo… etto yo - casi no podía hablar quería sacar esas palabras quería que él sintiera lo que estaba a punto de decirle, no pude contenerlo más, grité con todas mis fuerzas…

- ¡Yo le amo Rusia-sama! - A lo que me contestó, tirándome al piso, desgarrando parte por parte mis ropas, llegando incluso ha arañar mi cuerpo.

- Rusia-sama ¿Qué está haciendo? - dije ya totalmente desnudo y con las marcas de aquellos arañazos de los cuales algunos sangraban. Y mi rostro mostraba ese miedo y sonrojar que tanto le gustaba.

- Letonia, te amo, me vuelves loco cuando pones esa cara - me besó de nuevo, incluso con más pasión aún, puso mis manos sobre los botones de su abrigo y latamente me hizo desabrocharlos uno tras otro dejando caer al piso aquel grueso abrigo.

Mis manos se aferraban a su espalda mientras él, recorría mordiendo y lamiendo mi cuello, haciendo que soltara gemidos, tal fuese como si ese dolor me gustase. Entretanto sentía cómo sus manos iban bajando hasta mi entrepierna acariciando y apretando mi miembro, haciéndome gemir aún más fuerte…

- Rusia- sama, ah, ah… pare ah, se siente raro pare… sentía como el éxtasis recorría todo mi ser, como si quisiera escapar de mi aquel sentimiento; no pude soportarlo más lo dejé salir, aquel liquido blanco y espeso cubrió sus manos. Él sólo sonrió sádico y malicioso mostrándome su mano empapada por mi causa, recorrió mis labios con uno de sus dedos, para después lamer su mano en frente mío y decir…

- Sabes realmente delicioso, quiero que seas totalmente mío - toscamente metió dos de sus dedos húmedos en mi recto moviéndolos, besándome para callar mis gritos de placer…

Separándose de aquel beso tan lujurioso, sacó sus dedos y me dijo mirándome con desesperación - no lo aguanto más letonia quítame esto - miró a sus pantalones, en los cuales se podía notar cómo ya no podía soporta más...

- Rusia-sama - respondí leve y delicadamente bajando hasta la cremallera de su pantalón, abriéndola, dejando salir su miembro; sentí como sus manos me empujaron, provocando que me lo metiera a la boca y dejándome escuchar un gemido de parte suya... – Mmm… Rusia-sama le gusta - decía apenas entendible mientras movía mi lengua y le escuchaba gemir, más y más fuerte su afirmación…

Gotas de sudor helado cubrían mi cuerpo y el suyo, sentía como crecía en mi pequeña boca cuando de repente, ese liquido blanco, salió de él y atravesó mi garganta obligándome a tragarlo todo; sacó su miembro dejando escurrir aquel viscoso fluido sobre mi cuerpo, me tomó de los cabellos y me arrojó al piso levantando mi trasero, introduciendo su miembro dentro de él, comenzando a embestir con fuerza, dejando salir mis gemidos siendo acompañados por los suyos…

- Ah, ah… Rusia-sama -

- Agh… Letonia -

Seguíamos desesperados en aquel baile lujurioso, sin detenernos cada vez más excitados, hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo contenerlo más dejando salir todo ese fluido, cubriendo casi enteramente nuestros cuerpos…

Le miré tiernamente mientras me desvanecía en sus brazos diciendo…

- ¡Rusia-sama le amo!... - a lo que él contestó - yo también te amo Letonia - tomándome en brazos, me llevó a su recamara principal, me cubrió con sabanas y se recostó junto a mí, acariciando me el rostro hasta que por fin se dejó conquistar por el sueño justo sobre mí…

* * *

Qué trauma.  
Vuelvo a recordar que el fic no es de PrussianKnight pero que igual se aceptan reviews...  
Y si desean contactar conmigo y darmelos directamente (h t t p : / / m e t r o f l o g . c o m / k e l l y u s s) sólo quitenle los espacios.


End file.
